Two Hearts Become One
by Sassyass7515
Summary: Damon trying to get over the heartache of Katherina not being in the church and Elena choosing Stephen. He decided that he needed time away from them. Regina needing a break from the Charmings. Damon goes to New York where he meets Regina. What is going to go on when two people who need to get over there crappy lives.


_**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ONCE UPON A TIME. I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE CHARACTERS! I have been trying to finish this story for a while. I decided I should end it before I get any farther into my other stories. It is going to be a one shot. If you want something longer, I have a Regina/Klaus. I have a few other types of stories also. I also am just starting a Regina/Tony Stark. Let me know what you think. I would love some feedback! I hope you guys enjoy! **_

I hated her. I hated Katherina. She never wanted me. She just wanted Stephen. It was always Stephen. Stephen had Katherina, and now he had Elena. Elena would have never chosen me. I have to live with that, but right now I wanted to drink and feed on helpless women. I took a sip of my drink and looked around the night club that I was drinking at. There were tons of people. No one stood out until I looked at the end of the bar. She had dark brown hair. It was almost black. She was very petite. Her hair was medium length. She had red lips and small features. Her eyes were brown. They held a sadness to them. Her eyes meet mine for a brief moment. She smirked at me and held her glass up a tipped it towards me. She downed her drink and left a twenty on the bar. She stands up and walks towards the door. She passes me. All I could do is smell her sweet scent. She smelled like apples. She called to me. I knew that I had to have her. I turned around to watch her walk away. Once she was to the door, I quickly turned around and paid my bill.

I walked out of the bar to see if I could spot her. I looked around, and I saw her across the road. She was walking to the hotel. I quickly walked across the street towards her. I walked up to her.

"Should I be worried that you are following me?" She asked me turning around to face me.

Her voice sounded like honey. It was a lovely sounding. I smirked at her. "I mean it is not every day you get to meet such a beautiful woman," I said to her.

"Flattery is going to get you nowhere." She said back to me.

I looked into her eyes. "I won't hurt you." I compelled her to think that.

She snorted. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

I stepped back for a second. It threw me through a loop that compulsion would not work. It made me even more curious about her. This lovely creature is not affected.

"I just want to get to know you," I said to her.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Okay. I was just going back to my hotel room."

I held out my arm. She looked at me. "Don't worry I don't bite...much," I said smiling.

She rolled her eyes and took my arm. "So do I get to know your name?" She asked.

"Damon Salvator. What is your name?" I asked her.

"Regina Mills." She said to me.

"It is nice to meet you," I said.

"Likewise. So are you from New York?" She asked me.

"No. I am from a small town called Mystic Falls. What about you?"

"I am from a small town called Storybrooke. I have never heard of Mystic Falls." She said smiling.

"It is in Virginia. There is not much there." I told her opening the door to her hotel. I might have planned to drink her dry, but I wanted to get to know her. There was something different about her. Something that lured me to her. She had a different aura.

"Don't you miss your family?" She asked leading me up to her room.

"Not really. It is only my brother and me." I rolled my eyes thinking about him. "You know what it is like to have someone pretends to be a decent person but makes just as many mistakes as other people?"

"That is the worse," she said unlocking her door and letting me in her room. "I have had to deal with people like that."

"Just act like what you are supposed to be," I said closing the door.

We both went and sat on the couch that was in the room.

"Is that why you are running away? You are tired of dealing with your brother?" She asked me.

"It is one of the reasons. I thought that someone I loved was dead. She was alive and knew where I was. She never loved me just my brother." I said playing with my hands.

"I hate when people play around with other people." She said giving me a tight smile. "How long have you been a vampire?"

This question took me by surprise. "Why do you say that I am a vampire?" I asked her.

"It was that you were trying to compel me. I have only ever met one vampire. His name was Elijah." She said to me.

"You are not afraid of us?" I asked her.

"No, I have magic. I am not from this world." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, I am the Evil Queen." She said.

"Like from Disney?" I looked at her with confusion. "You are not as ugly as what she was in that story."

"Disney had it all wrong. I was not going after Snow White because she was the fairest of them all." She snorted.

"Why were you going after her?" I asked her. I was interested to see why. I mean she could be pulling my chain and lying to me but there are vampire and wolves so why not.

"I grew up a millers daughter. I was in love with the stable boy Daniel. One day we were out riding, and a little girl was in trouble. When I saved her, I did not know that she was the princess. A few days later the king gave me a marriage proposal. My mother accepted it for me. Like I wanted to marry someone a lot older than me. It was only a few days before the wedding when I was in the stable with Daniel and Snow saw us. I told her not to say anything to my mother. She promised me. We were planning on running away together. She ended up telling my mom, and my mom took his heart out right in front of me and killed him. Ever since that day, I said that I was going to get revenge for what she did to me." She told me.

"So how did you get revenge?" I asked her.

"I activated a cure that wiped their memory and sent us to this land. To bad the curse was broken by her and Charming's daughter Emma." She said.

"That sounds like a horrible time," I said to her.

"I adopted Emma's son, and he turned against me. He calls me the evil queen. I have been trying to be a better person, but everyone can only look at what I have done in the past. They can not see that I am trying to be a better person." She said moving her hair out of her face. "What about you?"

"My story is simple. I fell in love with a girl who was in love with my brother. Then got killed by my dad and turned into a vampire. Wanted to die but my brother forced me to be one. Found a girl who looks just like the girl I love bit it is too late because she already loves my brother." I said waving my hand.

"That sounds awful." She said grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"I do agree with you. I have done awful things in the past, and nobody notices that I am trying to be a better person. I will always be the bad boy." I said.

She gave me a tight smile. "We are a pair." She said.

"We are. You don't know how badly your blood calls to me." I said to her.

"Are you trying to tell me that you wanted my blood?" She asked me.

"I did, but I was confused why I can not compel you," I said moving closer to her.

She brings herself inches away from me. I could feel her breath on my face. "That is something that I will not tell you how I can do," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking down at her lips.

"I'm sure. It is my secret." She said to me.

"Fine be mean." I pouted.

She laughed. "Are you pouting?"

"Yes. Now you have to make me feel better." I said to her.

"How should I do that?" She asked.

"Kiss me," I said crashing my lips into hers. I was right; she tasted just like apples. Her lips were soft.

She gasped at the contact of my lips. I took the chance to deepen the kiss. She moaned into the kiss. I smiled and broke the kiss.

"Was it worth it?" I asked her.

"I don't know. You kissed me. I did not kiss you." She said smirking. She moved to be sitting on my lap. I smiled as a wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She kissed me back. This time it was a little more passionate. It was a little more rushed. She starts to mess with the front of my shirt. She plays with the buttons of my shirt. I break the kiss and move down to kiss her neck.

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked her between kissing her neck.

"Bed." She said pointing to the bedroom.

I pick her up and walk over to the bed. I drop her on the bed. She was stunning.

It was much later, and we were laying in bed. She was laying on my chest and playing with my hand. Meeting Regina was one of the best things that I could have done. She was sweet and caring, but she had a past. She also could kick some butt if she needed to. I needed to move on from the doppelgangers. They were overrated anyway.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" She asked me.

"Nothing," I said smiling at her. I kissed her on the head. "So are you going to go back to Storybrook?"

"I was thinking about traveling the world. Nobody is missing me anyways." She said looking up at me.

"Would you like a travel buddy?" I asked her. Why not? It is not like I had anything better to do with my life.

"Are you sure that you want to drop everything and go with me on a trip around the world? I don't know how long I am going to be gone." She said.

"I have forever to deal with my brother," I said to her.

"I would love a travel buddy." She said kissing me.

I kissed her back. Maybe things were not going to be as bad as I thought they were.


End file.
